


RiddleFloyd Oneshots

by TwistedForMYFriends



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Creampie, Hydra Sex, Hydra!Floyd, Knotting, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Mermaid!Riddle, Mpreg, Murder, Rimming, Tags May Change, Tags will change as this fic gets updated, That includes character tags, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedForMYFriends/pseuds/TwistedForMYFriends
Summary: A collection of oneshots based around the Riddle/Floyd ship.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Mulholland Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song of the same name. This fic is basically the music video, just with Riddle and Floyd.  
> Song is Mulholland Road by Aryia.

_Tearing me apart baby._

_Late night driving_

_I might give up_

_Cause there's just bad timing_

When Riddle walked in on Jamil and Floyd, he felt his heart sink to the floor. The fact that Floyd even tried to cover it up made it sink further. Jamil hopped off of Floyd's lap while Floyd fumbled with his zipper, trying to pull it back up. Trying to pull it up as if Riddle hadn't already caught them. He could feel his eye twitch, and all of a sudden, before either realized it, Riddle was chasing Jamil down the hallway. 

Screaming. Fighting. At first, Riddle wasn't even mad at Floyd, not now anyway. It was Jamil's fault. When Floyd came running down the hall to see the two screaming at each other, he had nothing to say. He was just frozen in place, watching them squabble until Jamil eventually left. Riddle paid Floyd no attention. 

_But I think I'm at the right place_

_Wrong time, it's just such a cliché.._

_Making out in my car_

"Why?"

_Trying not to get caught_

_while we're staring at the stars_

"Riddle- I'm so sorry."

_They look so pretty_

_On the side of the road_

_We're both far from home now_

Riddle threw a glass at the wall of his dorm room. He broke picture frames, hell, anything that he could possibly shatter with his own two hands that reminded him of Floyd. The memories the two made, things Floyd had bought him, gone. They all lay in pieces scattered around the floor. 

_Mulholland is ours forever._

The dark thoughts filled his head. The thought of Jamil's blood on the floor. 

_So let go of my hand and you'll know_

_The things we should hold on to will show us that they never were ours_

_This is what tears me apart_

_Tearing me apart baby_

Riddle picked up the axe at his feet. He didn't remember where he got it from. The only thought that had been running through his head was "kill". Floyd didn't love him anyway. So what would it matter if Jamil died? What would it matter if he got caught? Maybe he wanted that. He felt dull, broken, and empty. He'd never felt this way before. Now, it was the only thing he felt as he made his way to Jamil's dorm. 

_Fucked up right now_

_Tearing me apart right now_

_I'm fucked up right now_

_You're tearing me apart right now_

He brought the axe down onto Jamil's chest. The screams were drowned out by his own thoughts, and it was as if Riddle had never heard them. He brought the axe back and swung it back down into the body below him, blood spatting the wall and the floor. The room was redder than his hair. his hands, his face, his clothes, all stained with burgundy droplets that once allowed Jamil to live. And Riddle couldn't stop chopping. Jamil had previously tried to crawl away from him, only to bring the axe down again. And he still couldn't stop chopping. 

_No text, yeah, you got no chill_

_Done with that, cause I ain't got no will_

_I don't play games, you know the deal_

_Being with you is all down hill_

When Riddle left the room, he saw Floyd making his way. He quickly went elsewhere to hide, temporarily, so Floyd wouldn't see him. When Floyd entered the room, Riddle could hear him scream. He knew he'd seen the grim sight of Jamil on the floor, hacked to pieces and the room coated in blood. Any normal person would probably feel guilty about all of this, but Riddle felt nothing. He smiled to himself, walking back to his dorm, not bothering to wash the blood off of his face, even if he changed his clothes. He wanted to be punished for this. He wanted to hurt Floyd like this. 

And hurt Floyd he would. 

_And I know you're gonna be mad at me_

_When I say we weren't meant to be_

_And I know it's gonna haunt me_

_Ghosts don't scare me my corpse has grown weary_

Riddle's phone buzzed.

From Floyd:

"It's okay."

_You're still grieving_

_Why won't you leave me?_

"I still love you."

_You're the reason I can't drive on Mulholland anymore_

_Cause when I do I want to drive off the fucking edge_

"Meet me here."

_So let go of my hand and you'll know_

_The things we hold onto will show us that they never were ours_

_This is what tears me apart._

Riddle giggled as he made his way to Floyd's dorm. And what started as a giggle, then moved to uncontrollable laughter. He was thankful that no one was around to hear him. Did Floyd really love him still? Or was this just a trick? Riddle didn't really care anymore. 

_Years will pass and you'll feel better._

"Riddle?"

"Floyd?"

Floyd had tears in his eyes. He slowly made his way over to Riddle. Riddle looked to the side and noticed Azul standing there, Jade at his side, backed by several other member of the Octavinelle dorm. Riddle then knew he was in trouble. 

_Our feelings, they change like the weather._

Floyd spun him around, kissing Riddle softly. Riddle cupped his cheek with his hand, wiping away the tears with his thumb before Floyd was forcefully pulled away by Jade, who had a worried look on his face. 

"Riddle!"

Floyd was crying out for him while Azul pointed a gun to the shorter boy's head. He thought back to the beautiful moments they shared. Snuggling with each other while Floyd toyed with his fingers. Soft kisses. The way the pair laughed with each other. How they cried with each other. 

_I'll always remember December._

_So let go of my hand and you'll know_

_The things we hold onto will show us that they never were ours._

Azul grabbed for him. At first, Riddle was going to let himself be turned in. Arrested. Then looking upon Floyd's teary-eyed face, he got a different idea.

_I can't repeat the same song for too long._

Riddle threw his head back, hitting Azul square in the jaw before getting up and making a run for it. It took a moment for Azul to collect himself enough to realize what had just happened. Riddle had several other dorm member attempting to tackle him and bring him to his knees but to no avail. Floyd screamed for him again, still held back by Jade who had no intention to let him go. Riddle just kept running. Then in an instant, there was pain in his stomach. Azul had shot him. Instead of crying, he just fell and smiled. Smiled while he bled out onto the floor.

_But we can all be happy._


	2. Mating With a Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid!Riddle fucks Hydra!Floyd. Also Jade and Azul here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at porn.

It was the annual mating season for hydras. Azul and Jade didn't really pay any mind. Neither, even during breeding season, had many sexual desires. Floyd, on the other hand, was a complete horndog. All. The. Time. Any scents in the water that indicated a need to mate or otherwise caught is attention. And most of the time it made Jade angry. 

Jade, who had already had enough of Floyd's horniness, nipped his neck. Floyd brought his head around to glare at him, when the glittering of scales caught his eye. He looked on, past Jade's snarly face, only to stare a fish. Or.. A mermaid. His scales were milky white with the small occasional patch of red. Red that matched the color of his hair. The only thought going through Floyd's mind after that was _mine_. Floyd swam after him, almost desperately, and the little merman swam away. It was as if Floyd scared him, but who wouldn't be afraid of a large hydra swimming after them? The small merman likely didn't know that it was a sexual pursuit. 

Floyd followed him into a cave. Suddenly the glittering of white vanished in the darkness of the cave. The only thing Floyd could see was the small creature pressed up to the wall, trying to make himself seem invisible. It made his dick twitch with anticipation. He inched further into the cave, to the point where Riddle was practically cornered. 

Floyd secretly wondered if the merman felt the same. The tense atmosphere in the water made him even more excited. Oh how Jade and Azul were going to be pissed at him for this. He continued to inch further toward the scared fish. He was so small, then again, merpeople were always small compared to him. He could see his small slit slightly agape. The omega scent rifting through the water aroused him even more. He pushed up against the boy and he grabbed onto the side of the cave. The redhead whimpered and Floyd chuckled. Floyd stood on his hind legs and attempted to grind on the boy below him. 

"You're so pretty, fishie," he growled. 

The merman said nothing. Just whimpered and rubbed his tail up against Floyd's belly. Floyd grinded down against him, growling into his ear. His hardening dragon cock brushed against his opening slit. The smaller moaned beneath him, bubbles floating up from his mouth. His tip brushed past the redhead's clit, causing him to cry out. He looked so fragile, so small, but Floyd almost couldn't hold himself back. Jade's head stirred, but Floyd continued what his was doing, rubbing his dick against his partner's scales. 

Once the redhead's slit had opened enough, Floyd carefully began sinking himself inside. It was tight and warm and Floyd could feel a gush of... something... on his dick. Probably slick or something similar but that didn't really matter to him. He waited for his partner to adjust, hearing the soft drowned out moans of the other. 

"M-Move," he whined. 

Floyd pulled back and pushed back in. There was no foreplay or anything; but really that didn't matter. Right now, the two were in the rather fast-paced moment. Just mating. Then Floyd pressed himself balls-deep in the small fish below him and he cried out. Floyd pushed in and out of him, picking up the pace as he went. The latter gasped, trying to reach his arms up to grab _something_ , but he was trapped under Floyd. The hydra chuckled, pushing in with a particularly hard thrust. The redhead's hole was sucking him in nicely. 

"Harder," he hissed. 

The redhead's webbed fingers clutched on to Floyd's scales desperately as he was pounded into. Floyd could feel his knot begin to expand as it ever so slightly began catching on the omega's slit. However, he gave the omega what he asked for and started to thrust harder, trying to hold Riddle in place against the wall. His delicious moans were nearly drowned out by the water but he could still hear them which urged the alpha to continue. 

"You're mine," Floyd growled, thrusting down hard into Riddle's hole. 

He cried again, his body shivering. Floyd shoved himself inside, forcing his knot in. He felt another gush of fluid, signing to him that the redhead probably already reached release. Floyd released deep into the omega's entrance, filling his womb with cum as he growled softly. His knot locked the pair in place and Floyd's thrusts slowed. Beside him came a small groan. It was Jade who looked a little pissed but also pleasure drunk at the same time. Jade moved his head away and Floyd smirked, turning back to the omega who was attached to his knot. 

"My name is Floyd, by the way. You'd better learn it."

"I-I'mm.. Riddle."


	3. Mating With a Hydra Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating season is over. Riddle is pregnant. 
> 
> Also Cater, Trey, Ace and Deuce are also here for no damn reason.  
> 

They hadn't left that cave since that first day. At least, not Riddle. He'd been cooped up there the entirety of the three weeks of breeding season. Almost everyday was pleasure-filled and warm. Today was no different. Floyd was currently eating out his slit while Jade and Azul were making a pretty, bitten up display out of his neck. Had Riddle told someone he'd been in a life or death fight, they'd probably believe him. His neck and chest were completely covered in bitemarks and hickeys. Riddle moaned, digging his fingernails into the scales on the back of Jade's neck while Floyd licked deeper into his slit. 

It wasn't as hot between them as it had previously, but none of them seemed to mind as they were too wrapped up in their activity to care. Riddle grinded himself down onto Floyd's tongue, moaning as Azul moved his head to capture Riddle's mouth. An excess amount of fluid gushed out of his hole a into Floyd's mouth. Floyd smirked up at him and continued to lick before moving up to press his dick to Riddle's slit. 

"Floyd.." he whimpered. 

"Shh. I'll take care of you~"

Jade continued biting at Riddle's neck, careful not to draw blood. Floyd thrusted their hips against Riddle's, earning a small groan from him. 

"Just stick in in already," he hissed. 

"So needy. Always wanting to be dicked down, huh?"

Riddle thrusted his hips upwards into Floyd's, desperate for friction. Floyd finally caved and gave him what he wanted by forcing his dick into his slit. He didn't bother being gentle this time. Riddle didn't want that and he knew it, so he just thrusted down into the omega roughly. Riddle's nails dug further into scale, as far as they could, anyway, while Floyd fucked him against the cave. This time it was about lust and he was all for it. He could already feel Floyd's knot tugging at his entrance. 

"Cum... Cum inside."

"Such a slut."

Floyd thrusted in roughly, forcing his large knot inside the omega's slit before thrusting a few more times and dumping his load into Riddle's hole. 

Riddle's cramps were killing him. Floyd thought he was grouchy before but this was taking the cake. 

"Are you alright goldfishie?"

"Piss off."

Riddle turned his head. He was laying on his rock, poking his stomach. It had grown bigger, though Riddle really didn't understand why. It wasn't like he'd been eating more than usual. Floyd reached over and poked him in the gut softly with a claw which earned a hiss and a swat from Riddle. The palm of his hand connected with Floyd's snout and Jade snickered. Floyd frowned and Riddle nearly felt sorry, but at the same time, Floyd did just poke him in the gut. He was already cramping. 

"Did it ever occur to that you might have gotten him pregnant, Floyd?"

"Me?! We're all attached to the same dick, Jade!"

"Would both of you shut up?" Azul snapped. "I'm more concerned about the fact that Riddle is pregnant, period."

Riddle blushed and refused to look at the bickering alpha(s). His tail slapped the rock impatiently. Floyd moved his claws up to tease Riddle's slit again but he hissed again before curling his tail around himself. 

"Riddle?"

The redhead turned his attention to the mouth of the cave. He saw a flash of green scales and decided to investigate. Once he got to the opening, he was soon glomped from all sides. Green, blue, orange, and red. His pod. He jumped at first but calmed down once he realized it was them. 

"We haven't seen you all month," Trey said. 

"I've been, uh... Busy."

"Uh huh. 'Busy'," said Ace in the background before slapping Deuce on the back. "You look fat."

"You motherfucker-" 

Deuce ducked as Riddle chucked a good sized pebble at Ace. 

"I am _not_ fat."

"He's pregnant," said a voice from behind them. It was Floyd. 

"Ha, _FAT!"_ Ace barked. 

Deuce pulled Ace into a tight embrace before pressing a kiss to his lips. Riddle wriggled away from them. 

"Gross."

Cater stared the hydra down before looking back at a flushed Riddle. 

"Riddle is.. This your... mate?" 

The redhead turned his head and crossed his arm. That was a clear yes. Cater smirked. 

"Welllll, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Riddle huffed, holding his wiggly baby in his arms. A small mermaid like him and an even smaller, pure white hydra. He couldn't exactly tell the gender, as it had four heads and neither could speak, but that was fine. Riddle coddled his son close to him and sighed, relieved. Floyd, Azul, and Jade, who had been laying next to him for the past few hours, couldn't be happier. Jade was smiling, Floyd was in tears, and Azul was just... happy. Floyd reached his head down, nuzzling his nose into Riddle's hair. 

"They're beautiful."

The redhead smiled. For some reason, both children turned out to be mostly white. 

"I want to name our son Gilbert."

"Gilbert?"

"Don't judge me," Riddle hissed. 

"It's perfect," Azul interrupted. 

"Yeah, _Floyd_."

"How about we name the other four Ryu, Colby, Circa, and Aku?"

"I-"

"Perfect."


	4. Handcuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade handcuffs Floyd to Riddle for a few hours. 
> 
> This is short I'm sorry-

Floyd couldn't tell if his wrist was aching or if he was so unhappy with the circumstances that he was imagining it. Either way, it didn't change the fact that he had been handcuffed to Riddle. He had the feeling that the redhead would be crossing his arms, granted he could without dragging Floyd's hand with his own. 

"You two are being little shits, so until I get back, you two are staying like this," Jade hissed. 

He had a smirk on his face, which only further irritated Floyd. He couldn't even begin to fathom why Jade thought this was a good idea. Riddle, who was sitting in his lap, shifted around to get a little bit more comfortable. It was really the only way he could sit because Jade had handcuffed their right wrists together. 

"Would you quit moving?"

"I'm sorry that you have bony legs."

Floyd frowned. It wasn't that Riddle was heavy, he was the exact opposite. Riddle was just perched right on his crotch, so any movement practically went straight to his dick. Eventually, the redhead's ass started to hurt so he shifted around again, causing Floyd to let out a throaty groan. Riddle's face flushed red and he unconsciously ground his ass down onto Floyd's crotch. 

"I told you to quit movinnn'," he whimpered. 

"And I told you your legs were bony," Riddle hissed. 

Floyd then thrusted his hips upwards, earning a glare from Riddle. He could feel a slight bulge poking up against his bottom. It wasn't there before so that could only mean..

"Are you _seriously_ hard right now?"

Floyd looked to the side, a red tint forming on his cheeks. Riddle, for once, decided to be a tease. He rocked his bottom against the forming tent in the taller's pants. Floyd bit his lower lip in order to hold in the small moans he was making, though it didn't work much in his favor. Riddle continued to move. 

"You're really getting turned on?"

"M-Mhmm.."

Riddle felt Floyd tug against the handcuffs. The redhead's goal here was to get the taller man to cream the inside of his pants. So far, he was succeeding. 

"You like that, don't you?"

"Y-Yes-"

The door opened. Riddle kept grinding down into Floyd's lap before turning his attention to the door. It was Jade. Riddle stopped moving, but it was too late. Floyd cried out, his legs and fingers twitching. Jade's eyes widened, staring at the pair for a moment before slamming the door shut. 

"Did. Did you really just cum in your pants?"


	5. The Dybbuk and The Harpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harpy!Riddle opens a box containing a dybbuk. 
> 
> This is gonna have several parts.

Riddle grumbled. When he rolled over, he'd rolled over on top of a box that had ended up digging into his wings and waking him up. He didn't remember adding a wooden box to his nest, specifically one that was covered in wax. He couldn't even recall seeing it yesterday. That must have meant someone either put it here or it was dropped by a neighbor. The first option was more likely, there was no reason for his neighbors to be anywhere near his nest, aside from Trey, who was currently in his own nest. Riddle started picking at the wax covering the top part of the box. It took him a while, considering the wax was so damn caked on. 

Once he finally got it open, he lifted the lid. It creaked open, as the hinges had no sort of care. Inside, a small crystal and a rattle that was covered in bells. He didn't really understand why it was sealed in wax, but to each their own. Riddle left the box alone, hearing the tinkling of bells shortly after. He looked around, and upon seeing nothing, he chose to ignore it. Little did he know, the bells would return shortly. He tossed the crystal out of the nest and removed the rattle, tucking it somewhere else. He placed the wooden box amongst the twigs in the back of the nest, intending to use it for storage. 

He curled up in the warm spot of his nest and let sleep take him. The only thing he saw in his dreams was a pair of sharp fangs. 

The rattle wasn't there the next morning. Riddle heard the chiming of bells in his ear again. He turned his head, only to see nothing. He heard it behind him again, yet there was nothing there. Surely Riddle was going crazy, right? He looked at the small wooden box hidden away in his nest. It just sat there eerily. Riddle heard the leaves above him rattling and he looked up to see what it was. The wind? There was none. Not even a light breeze. Riddle heard the bells behind him and a slightly tickle along his neck. 

_Mine._

Riddle shivered. What did that mean? 

_Pretty._

The leaves rustled again, but this time something dropped down into his nest. Another harpy. More specifically his neighbor, Trey. He was holding some twigs and flowers in his hand. A sign he was wanting to court. The ringing came back as soon as Trey showed up. Ignoring it, Riddle took a few steps toward him. Carefully, he reached out, accepting the twigs and flowers. 

"Thank you," he said. His cheeks were pink and the ringing grew louder. 

"I would like to court you... Shall we go to the hot spring?"

Riddle shifted in Trey's lap. His hair was damp, as were the feathers on his wings. Trey nuzzled into Riddle's neck, inhaling his smell. Hands on the smaller's hips, he pressed a few soft kisses to the side of Riddle's neck. The redhead giggled, Trey smiling against his skin. Riddle heard the ringing of bells in his ears again, it was faint, but it was enough to get him to look around. His feathers began to fluff up. 

"Shh. I've got you, there's no need to be tense."

Trey's fingers trailed up the redhead's spine. Riddle shivered, grinding down ever so slightly on his lap. Trey nibbled the nape of his neck, causing Riddle to whimper and grind down harder. He tried to ignore the increasingly loud ringing of bells in his ear. Was courting like this for everyone? Trey tilted his head up and captured Riddle's lips. The redhead accepted the kiss, bringing his hands up and cupping Trey's face. The taller licked Riddle's lips and as soon as they parted, shoved his tongue in. Riddle continued to grind down into Trey's lap as the taller proceeded to push his tongue further into Riddle's mouth. 

Riddle pulled his head away. His cheeks were scarlet. "I'll be back," he whispered to Trey. 

Trey nodded, nosing Riddle before the redhead hopped out of the water and flew away. Then the sound of bells came back. 

Riddle returned to his nest and the smell of blood hit his nose. The quiet ringing caught his attention. He looked around before a droplet of blood his his cheek. Riddle looked up and he felt sick. Trey's boy was hanging from some of the higher branches, torn open, and missing several chunks of flesh. One of his wings was completely gone, the other had been shredded to pieces, a mess of green feathers scattered about the branches. Trey's throat and stomach had been torn out and Riddle swore his courtship partner was missing an eye. 

The ringing got louder. 

"Trey... Oh my god what happened to you..."

_Mine._

Riddle looked around in his panicked state, his eyes fixing on the wooden box he'd obtained earlier. It had a few dried droplets of blood on the top. That had to be part of the problem, right...? Riddle picked the box up to drop it out of the nest. His troubles began when he opened that damn thing. And surely the impact would break it. He held the box out over the edge. 

"I wouldn't do that, Birdie."

Riddle turned his head to see a tall figure standing on a few branches away. He had sharp teeth that were covered in blood, as were his hands. Riddle looked at his hands closer. This man had the bell rattle that he'd found inside the box. 


	6. The Dybbuk and The Harpy Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some porn I don't fuckin know
> 
> I don't know how foreplay works so straight to sex we go

Riddle's back hit the bark of the tree trunk as the blue haired creature towered over him.

"Who are you?"

"Floyd," he growled. His voice was wispy and quiet. 

"What are you?"

"Dybbuk..."

Riddle shivered. Chills ran down his spine when Floyd brought his face closer. His lips still had traces of blood. The taller man rubbed his face on the side of Riddle's neck and purred. Riddle shivered, unable to move as he was pinned up against the tree. He moaned as his head tilted to the side, allowing Floyd more access to his neck. 

"I wish to court you... That is how birdies like you compete, right..?" 

Floyd's voice sounded strange. Like he was half dead, or half fading out of existence. As if he were some kind of ghost. He nodded slowly and felt Floyd smirk and press his teeth to his skin. Normally the courting phase lasted a while, there was gift giving, long conversations, and overall it was a lengthy process. A lengthy process between two individuals who knew each other. Yet...

Floyd move his head. burying his nose into the feathers of Riddle's wings. Riddle felt him lick and nibble a little bit. The heat in his body began to rise as he let out another soft moan. He'd forgotten how vulnerable his wings could make him. How... _Good_ it felt to be touched that way. Floyd slipped a hand behind him and began fondling his wigs, occasionally tugging on a feather or two. Floyd fiddled with his pants, as if he were trying to get them off. Something that Riddle didn't notice until he felt cold air on his legs. He swore Floyd had just torn them off, which wouldn't be hard, considering he had claws. 

The pressure on his wings distracted him from Floyd pressing his fingers in his ass. He was too busy soaking in the pleasure of Floyd groping his wings with his free hand and sucking on his neck to protest the rapidly coming mating ritual. 

"Lay down," Floyd hissed into his ear. 

Drunk on pleasure, he complied, laying down in his large nest of fur, moss, and twigs. Floyd crawled over the top of his naked body, grinding his hips down into Riddle's ass. He slipped his pants down, rubbing his cock between Riddle's cheeks and nibbling at his wings again. The feathers began to bristle. 

"Put it in..."

Floyd smirked, giving the redhead what he wanted. He waited for him to adjust for a short time before thrusting in, picking up his pace rather quickly. Sessions like this normally never lasted long, the only thing going on in the minds of the two were to claim, and be claimed. Sometimes, the sooner, the better. Riddle tightened around him each time he thrusted. God he hated it but at the same time, Riddle had never felt more alive. He whimpered, feeling Floyd press deeper into his ass. This wasn't about competition anymore, Riddle thought, if he could even think through having his ass pounded. 

"Gonna cum... Right in that pretty ass of yours..." Floyd ghosted into his ear. 

"Gi... Give it... Cum..."

For some reason he couldn't think straight or form words. He was completely full. Floyd thrusted harshly, driving his cock deeper like he had a need to breed Riddle. 

"There!"

He continued to thrust into his needy hole, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the air. Riddle came on the mix of moss and fur below him and Floyd buried himself balls deep, stuffing him full of cum. Riddle moaned loudly, reaching out, trying to grab at _something._ Floyd reached over and intertwined their fingers, pressing his face against the back of Riddle's neck. He smirked, cooing into his ear. Riddle heard the ringing sound of bells again, ever so faintly, followed by one word. 

_Mine._


End file.
